Cj and Lottie Origins
The origins of Cj and Lottie Here you can find information about land beyond Woodsplant City, and discover the history of Terra Del Cane. Events during "origins" first took place after discovering Cj and Lottie had an uncle''Cj and Lottie visited Uncle Pagan Min on a number of occasions, the first being when both siblings were informed that they had an uncle whilst soughting through a number of letters of Martha's.'' . Terra Del Cane In Terra Del Cane, the land is split into the North, the East, the South and the West. In the western regions, the Ignuis Puteus Mountains are found. This is home to the great Bear Dog Chattian, as well as the Angry Clouds and Uncle Pagan min. More North, the Acerbus Trees would be found, as well as the Northern Harbour where trade between woodsmen would occur. In the East, Lilium's castle was forged, among the dark space mist where Earth and Space both collide. Legend portrays the ability to see the world from afar, depite being on land. Lastly, in the south, the lake of passion. In the middle of this vast lake, is a temple. Inside is claimed to be an orb of great strength, which can see into the characters emotions. Crafted by Serravallian, the purpose of this orb was to aqquire the ability to feel emotion which prior to its creation was non-existent. Langhian's Domain In the far North West was a dark land. Here, Langhian shaped a land in his evil, claiming that any animal to enter would walk among a dark path before seeing the "eyes of death". This land became his dominion, overuling the humble terrains into a oppresive atmosphere. Those who sought to find the land, or were in its fearful possession, soon turned on their own '''simply '''by fear. The land, known to be called "Spatium", was created through the immense power of Langhian's elemental knowledge of space. As he had no knowledge of summoning time, souless entities within Spatium froze with the continuum of time entirely stopping. In this sense however, Langhian could never age as long as he dwelled within spatium. His powers therefore were always at the optimum, and he became wise of others without the weakness that ageing provided. History The World of Cj and Lottie began with Chattian, a species of the Bear Dogs. He strolled the World creating n and destroying life. He was given along with ten others the power of the land, dividing each beast with a different element. Chattian was the most powerful ( With the element of Fire ) along with Aquitanian ( With the element of Water ). They also worked closely with Tortonian ( The element of Darkness ) who stayed in the shadows ensuring the others did not become corrupt and disobey the map of guidance. Langhian although ( With the element of Stone and Space ) had not followed in Chattian's Oath of keeping the regions safe and went North-West to the Ignuis Puteus Mountains. Through this time Chattian found much distress in the West and knew that Langhian had shaped a world which could not continue. The West had become dark and the seas had changed. Chattian had set out on a voyage and ordered the others to stay. On his journey he found a world on which Langhian had built and knew that there was a chance he would never return, and this indeed happened. Chattian never returned. The other eight believed he had died during his mission and perhaps became lost in the vast lands. For many years they searched, They travelled to many plains, until one day Tortonian saw something very strange. From where Chattian had said he would go in the Ignuis Puteus Mountains, Tortonian saw that the air rippled in waves and almost swayed around. As he got closer, Tortonian could begin to see the world as Langhian had shaped it, and at that it knew Chattian was in there. Tortonian had called this Spatium, a land that could not travelled as he knew he would be instantly be trapped, so in solemn he went home.__INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Cj and Lottie Category:Animation Category:Maps Category:Lava